This invention relates to a bumper attachment clip for attaching and fixing a bumper to a vehicle body.
Conventional bumper attachment clips such those disclosed in the publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-12102, and the publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-191807, are rendered bulky due to the bulkiness of the bumper per se and also as a result of considerations such as a reduction in the number of attachment steps.
When the bumper attachment clip is rendered bulky, as noted above, the dimensional error between the spacing of the attachment receiving part provided on the vehicle body and the spacing of the attachment part provided on the bumper attachment clip also tends to become larger. Accordingly, the attachment of the bumper attachment clip to the vehicle body is rendered more difficult, and there is a possibility that the bumper attachment clip can no longer be attached to the vehicle body.
An object of this invention is to overcome this drawback and to provide a bumper attachment clip which can compensate for dimensional variations and obviate the above mentioned shortcomings.
Further objects and advantages of the invention are apparent from the following description of the invention.